


Kidge hugs in a what now?

by MuSaKoPanDa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Mac&Cheese, Oneshot, angst???, idk how to use these tags, they're stuck in a broomcloset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuSaKoPanDa/pseuds/MuSaKoPanDa
Summary: He wouldn’t cry.He won’t cry.He promised not to.He never did at the Garrison, so why now?





	Kidge hugs in a what now?

Pidge was walking out of the control room after talking to Coran, looking forward to lunch because ~~Coran wasn’t making it~~ Hunk promised to finally make some mac  & cheese. Or something like it. Is there any cheese in outer spa-

Sniffles. Pidge heard sniffles.

She could recognize sobs from anywhere because her old neighbor used to be a huge crybaby and she could always hear his whining from next door. Pidge thought she finally escaped it after she sneaked into the Garrison but here she was again. The girl headed toward the small broom closet to which the sound was coming from and swung open the door.

“I swear Lance, if this is another one of your pranks, I’m…gonna…. Keith?”

The Red Paladin, with shoulders shaking, head in his arms, what has the world come to? “Hey Keith…. You okay there buddy?” Man she was never good at dealing with these kind of things. Guess the pressure finally did it. Pidge wished her mom was here. The boy didn’t lift his head, probably to hide his face and Pidge understood that. So she sat down next him. Okay, it was a bad idea. She had overestimated the space in the closet.

“…You wanna talk about it?”

There was a thick silence in the air until Keith broke it. “I just, everything is just so stressful and I don’t know why,” he cracked. Pidge nodded, signaling for him to continue. “I-I feel like I’m doing this alone. Shiro is gone! I don’t wa-” Before he could finish, the small paladin engulfed him in a hug. “Keith,” she pulled back a little so her lips were right next his ear, “I don’t ever want you to say you’re doing this alone. You might feel lonely, we all do sometimes, but you are never alone.” Pidge finally knelt in front of Keith. “You have us!” Keith looked at the girl in awe ~~and with the slightest red tint on his cheeks~~ before glancing sideways. “So you guys wont leave me?” He took her hand which she had offered to help him get up. “Unfortunately, I’m stuck with you guys. But I don’t mind,” she went behind Keith and gave a little, cheeky grin. He could’ve sworn his heart skipped several beats. Pidge began pushing him by the back to move him forward. 

“Now hurry before the space mac & cheese turns cold!”

* * *

Kidge hug for whoever needs one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my tra- I mean drabble! Make sure to take a break if you have been on your device for 3 hours straight lolol. Drink water~


End file.
